


Cherry Pie

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hunting trip, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: A new case for you and your fellow hunters. A shapeshifter is the evil of the day and you have to dress up to enter the circles the creature wanders. Dean is not really convinced that you can manage being a lady...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter I

With a deep sigh, I closed the old book and reached for another one from the pile in the middle of the enormous table.  
Research was dull, even more if you don’t really know what you were looking for.  
We were tracking a shapeshifter that was looking for his victims in the higher social circles of Georgia.  
A look at the clock told me that it was almost 9 pm. I’ve spend over four hours with dusty books and ancient pergament rolls. Standing up, I stretched and heard my back crack.  
“I’ll grab a beer. Are you in?” The boys looked up.  
“Never saying no to a cold beer coming to me, Spidy.” Dean leaned back in his seat.  
“I’ll take one too, thank you.” Sam looked as tired and frustrated as I felt.  
Crossing the library, I went through the hall to the kitchen, opened the fridge and fished for three bottles inside.  
I met the Winchester brothers during a case, when I was hunting a demon that burned down my house and my roommate in the progress. When we finally caught him and sent his lousy ass back to hell, we silently agreed to stay together for a while.  
Although we sometimes parted to go after different creatures we always came back together at the bunker.  
There aren’t many people you could spend a hunter’s life with and we felt comfortable as a team, not to forget we saved each others lives more than a few times.  
The hunt and the traveling grew us together. Sam was like a brother to me and Dean became a close friend, when I finally realized that he was such a kind and caring person behind his cockiness and his endless teasing. To be honest, I had a crush on Dean, but I guess, I hid it pretty well.  
Returning to the library, I tossed the guys their bottles and sat on the table.  
“Maybe we should try to look at this from another direction.” I thought loudly.  
“What ever is on your mind, (y/n), spill it. I’m open to any suggestions, because the books won’t take us anywhere this time.” Sam sounded exhausted.  
He was a fan of research and was usually the one who forced his brother and me to prepare and gain knowledge about the evil things we track down.  
Dean was more practical and my part was looking out for possible cases and plan our trips. Looking for motels, gas stations, contacting locals, building up our fake identities and locating special weapons and artifacts. The three of us worked well as a team.  
Our base was the bunker, where we all had our rooms and the safety to relax between hunts.  
“Atlanta is his current location, so maybe we should look for upcoming high class social events. As far as we know he found his last two victims at a charity ball.”  
Sam’s face lit up at my words. “That’s a really good idea. I think I remember an old friend of Bobby’s living in that area…Dean, please go and call Danielle O’Leery. She might be able to get us an invitation to a gala or garden party.”  
Nodding, Dean got up and walked out of the room to make the phone call.  
I couldn’t resist to yell after him, “Good boy! And don’t forget to order a tux for you!” A sound like a stumble came from the hall. Sam chuckled “You know very well, that this will make his hair stand up.”

Two days later I was in my room, throwing the things I would need for our trip on my bed. There was a knock on my door and seconds later Dean entered.  
“Oh, I see you chose a special mix of band- and comic-shirts for Atlanta’s high society. I’m sure you’ll be the queen of the night in this Iron Man-tee and your green chucks.”  
I answered him in the same ironic tone. “I know. The crown will be mine. Just wait ‘til you see my Assassin’s Creed earrings. They’ll knock you right out of your socks.” He mirrored my grin before concern took over his expression.  
“Spidy, you know I like your taste in music and movies and your clothes are fine with me, but this time you might need somebody to go shopping with you for a more womanly wardrobe. Danielle offered her help, just call her.”  
I turned on my heel, facing the famous hunter with a deadly glare. “My dearest Dean, it may have escaped your sharp eye, but I am a woman. I don’t mind being treated like a dude by you guys, but I use make-up and a lady shave and I have been to more than a few proms and dances before meeting you. I’m sure, I can dress up properly without a styling consultant. So go and mind your own stuff!” With every sentence I came a step closer to Dean and with my last words I poked his chest with my index finger.  
He backed off with risen hands and I noticed his light blush when I had mentioned my lady shave.  
“Okay! I’m out. Do whatever you want, but if you aren’t ready on Saturday evening at 8 p.m. we are toast.”  
I slammed the door in his face. Did he just dispute my ability to dress myself like a lady? His words kept stinging while I finished packing.

We arrived in Atlanta after endless hours in the car on Saturday morning. This time a motes wouldn’t fit our cover so I booked a suite at a nice hotel in the heart of the city. A spacious living room with a small pantry kitchen and two bedrooms were waiting for us.  
After checking in, I threw my luggage on the king-sized bed in the room, that had a bathroom directly attached to and immediately excused myself. “I have to pick up a few things, dudes! See you at eight.”  
When I left our suite I could hear Sam cornering his older brother, “What the hell did you say to her? She’s been short with you since we left the bunker.”

Down at the streets, I took a taxi to a store I looked up online.  
‘Strawbetty’ was a nice and warm 50’s store and I was greeted friendly. “Hello dear, my name is Betty, welcome to my shop. Can I possibly help you with something?” She was one of the most likable women I ever met. I gave her a broad smile. “Yes, indeed…”

Hours later, I was packed with dresses, shoes, purses, a cardigan, a stole, some jewellery, underwear, stockings and many more things. Betty had called her favorite hairdresser for me and before I went to his salon, we shared a nice belated lunch together, where I told her about my problem with the boys.  
When we parted, she kissed me on the cheek. “They will never ever see you as a ‘dude’ again,” she promised, “and if they do, call me and I’ll kick them in the balls and take you out for some drinks.”  
I hugged her. “Thank you so much for everything. You are great. I’ll call you after the weekend and whenever I come to Atlanta I will come and see you at your wonderful shop.”  
Feeling on top of the world, I came back to the hotel around seven. Without stopping at the living room, I rushed directly to my room, locked the door and unpacked my many wonderful things.

At exactly 8 p.m. I opened my door and walked into the living room. The brothers sat in front of the TV with their bags to me.  
“I half expected you to be late,” dean said without turning around and taking a sip from his beer.  
“Well, here I am. Is there any more of this divine liquid you are downing like a sailor?” I answered sweetly.  
Sam stood up to fetch me a bottle, but froze to the spot when he turned around to face me. “Holy hell! (y/nn)! You look stunning. Like a Pink Lady with a million bucks.” His reference of ‘Grease’ was not lost on me and it made Dean turn his head in my direction. The short haired hunter began to cough when his beer went down the wrong pipe. His eyes almost popped out of his head and his face got a nice shade of dark red while he tried to get back the ability of breathing.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself, Sammy!” I referred to his well fitting tux and the neat bow tie. “It’s such a pleasure to have you as my date tonight.”  
Sam bowed, kissed my cheek and made a single flower appear in his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, milady. There will be a lot of men tonight who would like to be in my shoes.” He grinned and I giggled (not a typical sound for me).  
Dean shot up, still fighting with his breathing. “His date?” he managed to spill between coughs. His wide eyes took in my appearance from my (y/hc) hair, that fell in soft, elegant curls around one side of my face, over my simple silver and emerald earrings and necklace, down my dark green dress with it’s high waist, accentuated with a wide silver band, the long heavy skirt that cascaded down to my silver heels.  
“Fuck…wha…” Dean was lost for words. He looked at me without blinking, his eyes fixed on the green fabric that covered my breasts and pushed them up and together in a nice way.  
“Yeas, bro, MY date. You never asked her so did I before we arrived. I’m such a lucky guy, she agreed.” Sam patted Deans shoulder and offered me his arm. “Milady, shall we present you to the waiting crowd in the ballroom?” he winked, so I had to laugh when I put my hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to usher me to the elevator.  
“But…but…” I heard Dean stuttering as he stumbled behind us and his lack of words made a satisfied smile appear on my face.  
Dean caught us before the elevator doors could close. “Fuck! Sorry, (y/n)! You just took me by surprise. I’ve never seen you like this before. I know you’re not one of the guys, but…but look at yourself! You look like a real woman. A hot as hell woman! I mean, you have a cleavage…and…wow…”  
I cut him off. “Dean, darling, you’re babbling. I’m sorry that my gender suddenly confuses you so much. I should have told you before that I’m a woman, but I thought the fact that I belong to the boob-having half of humanity might have given you a hint.” My voice was pure saccharine and my smile on the edge of becoming murderous.  
Dean took a few steps back from me, until the wall of the elevator stopped him. The enormity of his mistake dawned on him and his gaze went to his brother pleading him to prevent me from jumping for his throat. “I fucked up, big time, didn’t I?”  
“Yes Dean, you did. Now close your gaping jaw and concentrate on the case.” Sam tried hard to hide his amusement as he led me to the ballroom.  
Around 500 people were standing in groups together, sitting at the bar, walking along the buffet, sitting at some tables or enjoying the view from the gallery.  
A waiter with a huge tray offered us champagne in delicate glasses. Dean handed me one and rose his own “To health and success on this case!” Sam and you nodded and rose your flutes to the toast.  
The plan for the night was simple. We all wore silver rings that would cause a reaction from the shifter. All we had to do was shaking as many hands as possible and looking for the ones who avoid the handshake while pretending we had the time of our lives.  
“(y/n) and I will observe the crowd on and around the dance floor. Dean, you’ll go upstairs and talk to the guests on the gallery and watch the room from above. Call me, when necessary.” Sam took my arm to drag me further into the room, but Dean stopped us, by taking my hand. “Save me a dance, sweetheart.”  
Before I could say anything, he was on his way to the stairs.  
“Did he just call you ‘sweetheart’ or am I in need of a hearing aid?” my companion joked.  
“Don’t worry, Sammy, I heard it, too. After a sixteen months of ‘Spidy’ it’s kind of nice to hear, but I’m still not over the way he looked at me. Like I was some kind of extraterrestrial being.” I pressed my lips together in a thin line.  
“But you don’t mind me calling you a Pink Lady.” He smirked and knowingly arched an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but you always knew I’m female. Hell, you even buy me tampons and chocolate every four weeks without freaking out. You know me. It’s not like I’m hiding. And I love the way you treat me, always offering comfort. You’re a mix of the brother I never had and my best friend. I love you.  
Sam smiled. “I should say ‘ouch’, but that’s exactly what you are to me, too. I love you and I will always be there for you if you need me, even if you don’t want to hear what I have to say.” He kissed my forehead and hugged me.  
After this, we were made our way around the room, talking to a countless number of people and shaking hands with everyone we came across, but nothing happened.  
The volume of the music grew and Sam escorted me to the dance floor. “It would be a shame not to take the chance to dance with the most beautiful lady of the night”, he said with a genuine smile that showed his adorable dimples.  
Taking my hand and resting the other at the small of my back he pulled me close so I could rest my head on his chest.  
We swayed to the music as Sam lowered his head to speak low next to my ear.  
“How long will you pretend to be pissed at Dean, before you admit you totally took pleasure in his reaction to your appearance?”  
I drew my head back to look at him questioningly. “Shh…it’s okay. I know you like him.” He put my head back to his chest.  
“Of course, I love you both. You are family.” Hiding my blush in his shirt, I tried to sound indifferent.  
“Yeah, but you like like him. Differently. I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you caught him coming out of the shower with only a towel around him. I was afraid you might burst into flames.” The laughter rumbled in Sam’s chest.  
I remembered that incident and my face got warm. “Is it really this obvious?”  
“No. At least not to him. I know your reactions better. But Cas knows. He heard your heartbeat speed up during a tickling match with Dean. Don’t worry, he won’t tell.“ Sensing my sudden stiffness, Sam rubbed my back soothingly.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your cosy little dance, but there is a group at the gallery we should give a closer look.” Dean’s voice was icy and he jaw clenched.  
Without more ado I let go of Sam and turned around. “All right, let’s face the evil.” My attempt to sound cheery failed.  
When we attained the group, Dean remarked somebody was already missing. A lady excused the absence of a man called Andrew Lannister. I mentally filed the name for later. She furthermore informed us about his participation in a formal barbecue tomorrow afternoon.  
Sam, Dean and I decided to fetch a drink at the bar and talk about our further actions. Sam would call Danielle to get us an invitation, but tonight was over at least for hunting options.  
“Remember, I asked you for a dance.” Dean handed my glass over to Sam and practically dragged me to the dance floor. In the middle of the parquet he pulled me into his arms. This time, I could lay my head on his shoulder, my nose close to his collar so I was able to inhale his scent.  
To me, Dean always smelled like a forest after rain and gunpowder. Delicious.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sam wearing a broad knowing grin on his face.  
Feeling caught, I struggled to get a bit space between our bodies. Sighing he let me back away a few inches.  
“(y/nn), I’m sorry. I’m a douchebag for saying these things earlier, but you completely took me by surprise. Of course, Sam found the perfect words, he always does when it comes to you. You two are so close. You always stick together and when you’re all cuddled up on the sofa and talk about everything, I…feel kind of being kept away from your personal bubble. I care for you, I hope you know that, but it’s just not my way to open up like Sammy and be bubbly and affectionate.”  
This might have been the longest speech I ever heard from the green eyed hunter and it warmed my heart. I relaxed into his arms again and allowed him to put my head back to his collar bone.  
“Dean, it’s not that you are ever unwelcome. Sam was the one who helped me getting over the death of my roommate. Shortly after you found me, I suffered from bad nightmares and he sat with me, talking to me and assured me that it wasn’t my fault. We grew close during that time. A hug or ruffling my hair is his way to comfort me. He is like the brother I always wanted. I love him and care for him, as I do for you.  
You’re the one teasing me, making me laugh by playing pranks when I’m in a sour mood. You help me improve my hunting skills and always watch my back when we’re on a case. All of this is very important to me and I wouldn’t want to miss you around.” I smiled into his collar. “But you’re not off the hook. You’ll have to give me more than a simple ‘sorry’ for being such a dickhead about my part in this case.” I pinched his side and he yelped, looking down into my grinning face.  
“Whatever it will take, sweetheart,” he said and bowed as the song came to an end.  
To cover the blush that crept up my throat, I curtsied and rushed back to Sam, who put me under his arm protectively.  
“Let’s call it a night and wait for whatever the barbecue will bring tomorrow.” He said and went ahead to the elevator.  
As we entered our suite, Dean asked me if I was up for a beer and a movie, but I was too exhausted from the day and the roller coaster ride me feelings had been trough.  
“Nah, I’ll just disappear into my room, wash out all the hairspray and transform back into ‘Spidy’”, my tone was more sarcastic than I wanted it to be, but I could only deal with so much. My head was still spinning from our quite intimate conversation and I feared to fall even harder for him.  
“Sam, could you please come with me and help me with my dress? I closed it with a hanger, but I’m not sure I can unzip it myself.”  
The last thing I heard was Dean growling when his brother followed me into my room and closed the door behind him.  
“Wow, you really have a way to brush him off. He won’t be happy about this,” Sam laughed.  
“He just thought, he wasn’t welcome in our ‘inner circle’, that’s all. He’ll be back to his normal cocky self after a drink and some ‘Game of Thrones’,” I replied a little disappointed.  
“Oh (y/nn), you have such a sharp mind, but sometimes you’re as stupid and stubborn as my brother.” Sam unzipped my dress, kissed me on the temple and left my room.  
Huh? What was that about?

The next day, I woke up from somebody knocking repeatedly at my door.  
“What?” I growled, still half asleep, hugging my pillow closer to me.  
“Rise and shine, sweetheart! I’ve got coffee for you, so please don’t throw the knife you keep on your nightstand at me.”  
As Dean entered, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I spotted him frozen halfway between the door and my bed, a big mug in his hand.  
“Will you give me the damn coffee or are you going to stand there ‘til it’s cold and bitter?” I really wasn’t a morning person, no matter how long I slept.  
It was then, that I realized, I was not wearing my usual pajamas. Yesterday at Betty’s shop I couldn’t resist a black nightgown with small straps and a silky material that hugged my curves nicely.  
I pulled up the sheets and waved at Dean.  
“What? Uhm…sorry, I got distracted.” He came over, handing me the still hot mug. “Lovely, by the way.”  
Blushing, I grabbed the sheets tighter, making sure it covered my breasts. Dean sat next to me on the bed and looked at his hands. “The thing is, Sammy doesn’t fell well today, so the plan is down to you and me.” He shifted, obviously feeling uneasy.  
“Look, if you don’t want to be stuck with me in this, it’s okay. We’ll find another way to take that thing down…” I tried to give him a way out without showing my hurt.  
“No! Not at all. I just thought you wouldn’t be comfortable with it…you know pretending to be my fiancé…”  
Before I could reply, a very pale Sam appeared in the open door.  
“Get your shit together! You both will do that today. It’s the best chance we’ll get and neither of you will chicken out. This is fucking important. You’ll play the fucking couple only a few weeks away from your long desired wedding. You’ll be kind and loving and not ruin this thing by behaving the way you usually do! Danielle only got you invitations, because she told everyone you are looking for a damn location for your fairy tale wedding! Got it?”  
Sick AND angry Sam made us both jump. I have never heard him swearing so much. Dean and I exchanged a few looks.  
“Sure, Sam. We can do that. Just relax and focus on getting better. If you want to, I can bring you some soup later.” I offered him a small smile.  
“I’ll be fine, just focus on your roles!” he demanded, before returning to his bed.  
Dean turned to me. “We better not piss him off any further. I don’t want him to puke from pure anger. Let’s have breakfast, take a shower and dress up for the occasion. I swear, I won’t mess it up, by embarrassing you.” His voice was sincere.  
“And I won’t be a smart mouth or tease you,” I promised.

A few hours later we presented ourselves to a really bad looking Sam. He eyed us carefully. “Nice dress, (y/n). Suiting suit, Dean. Just behave. I’m much too close to the state of vomiting to worry about your acting. Here is the address.”  
“We’ll be Oscar-worthy. Don’t worry, Sammy,” I assured my best friend. I would do anything for him to make him feel better. Dean just nodded.  
We tiptoed out into the living room.  
Before we left for the Impala, Dean took my hand and looked me up and down. “You really look great in that dress. It suits you even more than the one you wore last night. Just let me be your Cry Baby and be ready for some Rock’n’Roll.”  
I grinned. “You really watched that movie?”  
“Sure,” he shrugged, “nice cars and petticoats. You really look like a delicious cherry pie.” His compliment flattered me.  
I thought about that song, too, when I bought the dress. It was dark blue, had mid length sleeves and a full flowing skirt that reached my knees. The fabric was covered with red cherries; I wore a red belt around my waist, matching red pumps and a big petticoat underneath the skirt. My hair was up in a high ponytail that bounced with every step I took.  
At the park deck, Dean opened the passenger door for me. It was a bit difficult to get all the layers inside, but finally I managed an we could hit the road.  
During our ride, I took the opportunity to admire Dean in his suit. I knew he preferred more casual clothes, but he looked so handsome in a suit.  
He caught me staring at him. “What?”  
“Nothing. You just look quite nice today.” He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. “Thank you. See, we can be nice to each other.”  
When we arrived at the mansion, Dean handed his keys over to the valet parking, not without telling the poor guy to be kind to Baby, before he helped me out of the car.  
Hand in hand we walked around the house and into the spacious garden (I think ‘park’ would be more appropriate), where Danielle was waiting for us.  
She introduced us to a rather large group of middle aged women. “These are my dear friends Dean Wesson and his lovely fiancée (y/n) Smith. They try to fiend a location for their last minute wedding in six weeks. They both agreed on an outside ceremony, but waiting until next summer was simply not bearable for the two love birds.”  
Dean slung his arm around my waist, dragging me closer. I rested a hand flat on his chest over his heart and said a loving as I could manage “How could I wait for another year to make this perfect mine all mine?”  
The women around me giggled approvingly.  
Dean looked down at me with sparkling green eyes. “I’m the luckiest man on earth having this beautiful lady wanting me.” He kissed my cheek.  
While Danielle ushered us to the next group, his hand stayed at the small of my back. He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. “It’s nice to have you close to me without fearing you might back away any second.”  
His warm breath fanning the shell of my ear made my stomach do a somersault.  
“It’s not that bad to be glued to your side, either,” I whispered back at him.  
We shook a lot of hands, but Mr. Lannister was nowhere to be seen.  
When we made it to the buffet, we both loaded our plates with small bites of everything. During the meal I offered Dean one of the grapes from my plate.  
Taking it from my hand, he used the chance to suck on lightly on my fingers, causing a shiver running down my spine.  
His cocky grin told me, he did it on purpose. I smirked at him, two could play that game.  
He offered me a piece of pastrami. I took it and hummed at the taste of it, licking my lips slowly and looking at him through my lashes. “Hmmm…thank you honey, that was delicious,” I almost purred.  
Dean’s eyes widened and his irises seemed to chance to a darker shade of green. “Do that again and you’ll be in trouble,” he whispered hoarsely.  
“Remember me, when they set up the dessert.” I winked, loving the effect I evidently had on him.  
“Wanna dance with me while we wait?” Dean asked me. Not waiting for an answer, he guided me to the dance floor and pulled me flush to his body.  
Taking one of my hands in his, he pushed me out in a pirouette. My skirt flew and offered everyone a look at my red petticoat. Twirling me in again, he made me crush into his chest. “Yeah, sweetheart! That’s what your dress was made for.” His smile was wide and carefree as he spun me again, making me laugh.  
“I really like you in jeans and t-shirts, but this dress makes me want to invite you to a milkshake with two straws.” His good mood was infecting and we enjoyed dancing and flirting for a while.  
When we left the dance floor, the staff was setting up the dessert buffet. “Oh, look, they have a chocolate fountain!” I practically jumped in excitement.  
Dean walked me over, looking at the fruit. “What would you like? A slice of banana, a piece of pineapple or a strawberry?”  
I nodded enthusiastically at his last offer, so he chose a ripe red strawberry and covered it in molten chocolate, before holding it to me.  
Suddenly feeling bold, I hold his wrist, took the fruit in my mouth and licked the chocolate off his fingers. As I licked his index finger, a growl rose from his chest. “I told you, you’d be in trouble.”  
With that, Dean pulled his fingers away from me and replaced them with his mouth. When his full, soft lips met mine, all coherent thought left my head.  
My arms sneaked around his neck, one tangling in his short hair, the other drawing patterns on his soft skin.  
His tongue darted out, tracing my lower lip and as I gasped at the sensation, he let it enter my mouth.  
I came back to reality by someone tapping at my shoulder again and again.  
Danielle beamed at me as I finally turned my head. “Your show is very convincing, dear and I am really sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Lannister has just arrived.” She pointed her head at the bar.  
Dean followed her with his eyes, he wasn’t happy at all about the timing. “I’m not done with you!” His husky voice in my ear made butterflies rise up inside me. It was difficult to push the upcoming pictures in my head back and focus on our target.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will your setup work out?   
> And - more important - will Dean's and your relationship bloom or is it just a flirt?
> 
> Warnings: bit of violence, minor injuries

Andrew Lannister was a good looking man in his forties. Short blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a well trained body, wrapped in a dark blue shirt and a black suit.  
“Andrew,” Danielle chirped, “you have to meet my dear friends (y/n) and Dean. They think about renting this place for their upcoming wedding. I know you had a few soirees here yourself, so I thought you could give them some advice and maybe a tour.”  
I smiled at the target with a brought toothy smile and offered him my hand.  
“It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lannister.”  
He took the tips of my fingers with his and raised my hand to his mouth, so he could kiss the back, avoiding my silver ring.  
“The pleasure is all mine, milady. Please call me Andrew.” He turned is attention to Dean. “And who is the lucky man that won the heart of such a beautiful creature?”  
Inwardly barfing at his slimy charm, I pretended to be flattered by his compliment.  
“This is my wonderful fiancé Dean Wesson.” I introduced him to the hunter.  
He shook Dean’s arm by holding him around the wrist.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lannister. And I know, I hit the end of the rainbow by finding this treasure. I still can’t believe she wants me for a lifetime.” Dean put an arm protectively around my waist, while shooting me an alarmed look.  
By now, I was pretty sure we found the shifter we were looking for.  
“Andrew, is there any chance you would show me around the house a bit? I’m very interested in the rooms me and my bridesmaids could use for the hairdresser and make-up artist. We’ll need a lot of space to prepare for the ceremony, which of course will be held in the garden.” I put my hand on his upper arm tentatively.  
“How could I deny such a lovely question? It would be my pleasure to give you a tour. Follow me inside and your fiancé can use the time to take a closer look at the garden to find the perfect place for the altar.” He put one hand on my back and let me into the house, while Dean’s gaze followed my every step.  
Inside, the shifter ushered me up some stairs to the fist floor. ‘Andrew’ showed me some bed- and bathrooms before finally leading me into a big old library.  
“From these windows, you can overlook the whole garden,” he said, while turning the door’s lock. “Please enjoy it, because it will be the last view you’ll ever get – hunter!” His whole posture changed as he walked towards me. His muscles were tense and he watched me like a predator.  
“Did you really think I don’t know who you are?” the creature snarled.  
My hand went to the hidden blade under my skirt. Before I could raise it, he took my wrist, twisted it in a quick movement and shoved me into one of the bookshelves.  
Books came crashing down on me and my left hand felt numb until a white hot pain shot up my arm.  
I scrambled back to my feet, searching for my weapon. A loud banging was coming from the door.  
The shifter crossed the space between us in a rush, got a hold at my throat and lifted me up against the wall.  
“You’re way too cute to be a hunter, sweetie.” He scowled and closed his fist. I wasn’t able to get oxygen in my lungs, but before I would black out, I kicked out my leg; my foot came in harsh contact with his groin, and brought my silver ring down on his face.  
The shifter cried in agony, but sadly doubled his effort to crash my throat. My vision got blurry when I heard the door burst open.  
Suddenly, I was down on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.  
Dean had hauled the creature backwards and was now jumping on his chest, silver blade glistening in the sunlight.  
With two strong movements he beheaded the shifter. Giving the head a final kick, Dean turned around and was by my side in an instant a worried expression on his handsome face.  
“Are you hurt? How bad did he get you?” he asked in rushed words while gently checking my throat.  
“There will be bad bruises and you might have a hard time speaking, but I don’t think he caused any severe damage.” His cold fingers felt wonderful on your sore skin.  
“Wrist,” I managed to choke out and held up my left arm.  
Carefully, he grabbed it and I winced at the pain. “Damn. We better bring you to a hospital. It’s obviously broken.”  
Danielle came running and froze on the doorstep. “Oh, that isn’t a pleasant view. I hope I can erase all the evident. Are you two all right?” She straightened her back, focusing on the tasks at hand.  
“The bastard broke her wrist and did some damage to her throat. I’ll take her to the hospital. Could you manage to have my car waiting for us downstairs? I don’t want to leave her alone.” Dean asked while cradling me in his lap.  
“Of course. Be there in ten minutes. Go out through the main door, avoid the garden and close the remains of the library door behind you. I’ll take care of the mess. Thank you very much for your help. I owe you. I hope you will be well soon, (y/n).”  
Wow, this lady was impressively effective and kind at the same time.  
Dean stood up with me in his arms, carrying me bridal stile.  
“Aren’t you supposed to do that after the wedding?” I joked with a rusty voice.  
“As if I’d let you walk by yourself! I should have been there earlier, but here are so many doors. I only found the right one when I heard you screaming. I’m so sorry, you got hurt.” He looked down at me with worried eyes.  
Lifting my good hand up, I caressed his face, smiling weakly.  
“You’re still my hero! You totally saved my ass this time.” Every word caused a sharp pain in my throat.  
“And what a nice one that is…” he mumbled, carrying me down the stairs and placing me in the car carefully.

At the hospital, Dean refused to leave me when a doctor examined my injuries.  
“You got lucky, your attacker was disturbed. I hope the cops will find him and lock him away for a long while. A robbery in the late afternoon…this city is going down.”  
You needed a story to explain the bruises and the fracture so you came up with the robbery and thankfully, the doctor bought it.  
“I’ll stabilize your hand and arm. The bone in the forearm is not entirely broken, but it will need time to grow back. Your throat will be really bad tomorrow. I think you won’t want to speak for a few days, but the damage is minor. I’ll give you some pain killers and a cooling pack. Some relaxation will do the rest.” The doctor turned to Dean, “make sure she has someone to look after her. She shouldn’t run a marathon in the next month.”  
Dean nodded, “I’ll tie her to the bed if she gets stubborn, of course only with her good arm.”  
Both man grinned and I rolled my eyes at them.

When we were back at the hotel we found Sam sleeping in his room. Cold sweat covered his forehead and he smelled of vomit.  
As I sat at the side of his mattress, he opened his eyes.  
“Did you succeed?” he asked low.  
I brushed his hair back from his face and put my hand on his cheek.  
“Yes, we brought him down, but (y/n) got hurt during the fight.” Pushing his brother, who wanted to sit up, back down, Dean added, “She’ll be fine in a few days. Nothing severe. You concentrate of getting well and I’ll take care of her, I promise.”  
Sam eyed me with clouded brown orbs. “Is that okay with you, (y/nn)? I want nothing more than going back to sleep, but if you need me…”  
“I’ll be fine. I have Dean to help me. Just do as you’re told, Sammy.” I whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
We let him get back to sleep and went to the living room. Dean opened the pharmacy bag and handed me some pills along with an open bottle of water.  
“Here, take some, before it gets worse. Do you need anything else? I could get you some ice cream.”  
“First, I’d like to change into some comfy clothes. Help me with the dress, please.” I asked him, feeling a bit uneasy.  
He came closer and unclasped my belt, then went behind me to unzip my dress.  
“Anything else? Will you be able to change on your own?” he asked without his usual mocking tone.  
“I think, I can handle it,” I answered, walking to my room.  
It was easy to get the dress and the petticoat off and a pair of loose fitting shorts on. But getting my bandaged arm in a t-shirt was really difficult. After ten minutes I gave up and went to ask my fellow hunter for help.  
He was kind enough to keep his eyes mostly on my face when I stood there in my bra, t-shirt clutching to my chest.  
With a burning face I raised my arms and he put on the fabric that finally covered me.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Anything you want to do? Watch a movie?” I nodded.  
On the sofa, he covered me with a blanket and turned on the TV.  
Half an hour later, I began to shiver.  
“Are you cold, sweetheart?”  
As I nodded, Dean scooted over to me and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around me and resting my head on his chest.  
It was nice to be so close to him and the warmth of his body felt heavenly. I sighed and snuggled into his side.  
“Thank you, Dean. You were really great today”, I rumbled against his shirt.  
He stroked my hair and placed a chaste kiss on top of my head; while his hand traveled down to slowly rub my back.  
As he grazed his nails down my spine, I almost purred. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I gave an approving hum.  
The older Winchester chuckled. “You like this?”  
“Hmmm…very”, I whispered, barely audible.  
Without stopping his ministrations, he hoisted me up a bit to look at me.  
“I really enjoyed today, well at least until I almost got a heart attack because of this asshole trying to kill you. That scared the hell out of me. It’s good to have you in one piece and secure here in my arms. Oh, and seeing you in your bra was the cherry on top.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
“And you’ll probably see that again tomorrow, because I will still need your help,” I teased him.  
“Oh yeah! Lucky me. A tiny advantage that comes with taking care of a beautiful woman with a broken arm.” Dean winked at me, his green eyes sparkling. “There is only one thing I’m more looking forward to do.”  
He lowered his head, his lips connecting with mine in a gentle kiss.  
This time, it was my tongue darting out, outlining his soft, full lips. He opened his mouth to allow me entrance.  
I’ve always loved Dean’s smell, but he tasted even better. Like a warm, golden liquor mixed of whiskey and honey.  
The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Dean lifted me up and onto his lap so I was straddling his tights. One of his hands fisted my hair to tilt my head back, the other one moved to the small of my back, pulling me flush to him.  
I groaned, letting my good arm roam along his biceps.  
My whole body warmed up as he kissed along my jaw to my ear, gently nicking at the lope. Cocking my head to the side, I offered him access to my neck.  
Dean was very careful not to touch the bruises as he licked and kissed the sensible skin. When he found the spot where neck and shoulder met, I moaned and rocked my hips involuntarily.  
The hard bulge in his pants met my pubic bone in a delicious way.  
I turned my head to pepper his cheek with tiny kisses until I reached his ear, mapping out the shell with the tip of my tongue and finally sucking is lobe between my teeth.  
Dean let his head fall back to the sofa, his hands finding their way under my shirt, caressing my bare back, my ribcage and then stopping dead right below my bra covered breasts.  
“(y/n), sweetheart,” his voice was heavy with lust, his breathing uneven, “I really just opted for a kiss. I don’t want to hurt you any more than you already are, but if you go on like this, I can’t promise to keep my hands PG-rated.”  
I licked over his pulse, sucking on his neck. “Then don’t. It was you who said you’re not done with me, now I’m curious.” I murmured at his skin and rolled my hips against his.  
A low growl dropped from Dean’s lips when his hands snapped up to my breasts, kneading them through the lacy fabric.  
“Lift up your arms.” I happily obliged his husky demand and he pulled my off my shirt, only to attack the swelling of my cleavage with his hot mouth.  
Out of the periphery of my view I saw a movement. I turned my head and watched Sam stumbling to the bathroom.  
“My room, now!” my hoarse command made Dean stand up and carry me towards my door. Kicking it shut behind him, he laid us down on my bed.  
“Too many clothes,” I said when he hovered over me. My sore throat forced me to use short sentences, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.  
“How could I resist such a nice command in that sexy Bonny Tyler voice,” he grinned, stripping down to his boxers.  
“May I help you, sweetheart?” he asked politely, tugging on my pants. As I nodded, he slid them down my legs and left me in my black underwear.  
“I was wrong,” Dean whispered, looking down at me with blown pupils, “you look even better without a dress.”  
Before I could get too embarrassed under his stare, he was back; covering my body with his well defined one and kissed me fiercely.  
His hands roamed over my body, leaving hot trails on my skin. I opened my legs so he could nestle between my tights. Tilting my hips up, I searched for some friction to ease the burn in my core.  
Dean grinded into me and used my arching back to slide a hand under me and unclasped my bra. He took the straps down carefully to not interfere with my wrapped up arm.  
“Beautiful” was the last word I heard from him, then his lips found one of my nipples. He licked around it, sucked it in his mouth and finally bit down with the perfect amount of pressure. I could feel my chest blush and the heat inside me rose. Within seconds, he made me a moaning mess.  
“Dean, please…” I whined, needing more.  
He scooted back a bit, but before I could growl at the loss of his touch, his hand sneaked into my panties, one finger sliding along my folds.  
“Are you all this wet because of me, sweetheart?” Dean asked in awe as he took off my last piece of cloth.  
Without waiting for my response, he eased one finger inside me, his thumb circling my clit.  
I pushed my hips up to his oh so wonderful motions. My breath hitched as he added a second member up to his knuckles, stretching my inner walls.  
A few movements later, he found the magical spot that my eyes roll back and my body shiver.  
“Don’t tease. I want you…need you now…” my voice was almost inaudible, hoarse and covered in moans, but to my luck, Dean caught it.  
I don’t know when he got rid of his boxers, but suddenly he was back hovering over me, supporting his weight with his forearms on either side of my head, the thick head of his throbbing cock, tickling my entrance.  
With a short lift of my hips, I caught the first inch inside me.  
That was all it took. With a low, animalistic growl Dean slid into me, stretching me in an incredible pleasurable way until he was buried balls deep inside me.  
The feeling of him was breathtaking. It was like he completed me physically.  
His eyes bored into mine, lust, care and concern clearly visible for me.  
My hand found his cheek as I rolled my hips.  
Capturing my lips in a surprisingly loving kiss, the man above me drove back just to slide back all the way home slowly. His pace was so sweet and careful and I felt my heart fly up to him.  
I felt the pleasure building up, but I needed more. “Harder!”  
As soon as my wish reached his ears he plunged into me faster and harder. My head hit the pillow hard and I raised one leg around his waist to deepen his thrusts even more.  
Dean took the hint and caught my knee with the crook of his elbow. The new angle made his cock hit all the right spots and with his increasing pounding, the coil in my lower belly was ready to snap.  
“Dean,” I almost yelled, not caring about my burning throat, “I’m…oh fuck! God yes. There…again, please! Ooooh shit!”  
“That’s it! Come, sweetheart. Come with me, (y/n)!” He bit down between neck and shoulder and I fell over the edge.  
My mind shot up to the stars as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over me, making me clench around Dean’s cock, massaging him with my quivering walls.  
I felt him reaching his peak and as I opened my eyes, I was rewarded with the most beautiful expression on his face.  
He slowly pulled out and fell to his side, taking me with him, by holding me close to his heaving chest.  
When his heartbeat slowed down, he kissed me and cuddled his head into my neck.  
“This is what I want. You in my arms. Now, tomorrow and every day that will come. I need you to be with me. Even when I’m a dickhead. I will care for you and make you smile every time I can. I love you. So much more than just a part of the hunting family. I want you to be mine. Do you think you could live with that and love me maybe as much as I love you?”  
I looked into his beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but seriousness in there. I nodded and kissed him, before resting my head on his chest and falling asleep. I was completely exhausted.

The next day around noon, Sam knocked at my door.  
“Guess what I dreamed last night, (y/nn). You, sitting on my brother’s lap, topless. As if this would ever happen. You two are just too stubborn to realize…” he trailed off, when Dean’s head appeared next to mine from under the blanket.  
“…we’re in love?” Dean finished the sentence for his dumbfounded brother.  
Sam looked at us for a while, mouth opening and closing without voicing anything.  
“Congrats!” he finally managed with a grin. “But the passenger seat is still mine!”


End file.
